random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
MegaToon1234 Adventure Bootleg Copy
Somewhere at my local GameStop, I went to buy some games, which were Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, some Amiibo, Pokémon ORAS (each for two of my kids), and the one I came across, was MegaToon1234 Adventure! This was the MT1234A on PS4. It was on the Wii U and the Xbox-One, but the one I was getting was the PS4 version. To my surprise, you can play as the star himself, Elijah Eubank, his friend Gannon Scheer, his robotic mentor Computero, and Cranky Kong from the Donkey Kong series...... Then, I buy all of that stuff. First, I played Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, next, I played MegaToon1234 Adventure on the PS4. First, I see the "Plus Interactive" logo and other logos too, my eyes grew wide with excitement. The start menu appeared it with the Windy & Co. theme from Conker's Bad Fur Day. The screen said "MegaToon1234 Adventure" and "Start". I could see what looked like an male white-skinned human-like Mii with a green shirt and blue pants running up to the screen. I enthusiastically pressed "Start". "This is gonna be so cool!", I thought to myself, as the intro loaded, and I would've been right, had the game on the disc actually been the 100% real copy. I watched the intro, thinking "Yay! Awesome story", and then I played the training level and then the first level. When I died on the first castle level, and went back to the start screen, Elijah ran up to the screen and he had a fist in the air, and I couldn't quiet place it but there was something different about his facial expression. I went to the first file I saved and went back to the first castle level. This time as the level loaded the music seemed different; I can't explain how but somehow it seemed more distorted. This time I made it to the trap-door level without dying, and when I did die and go to the start screen I finally figured out what was different about Elijah's facial expression, he seemed angry. When I go to the first save file I saved and the level was loading, the music seemed slower then usual. And when I grabbed an invincibly rock, Elijah becomes slower than he was when he's invincible and the music is slow. I died four more times between the trap-door level and the second castle level. Everytime I started the game, Elijah looked angrier, the loading music seemed increasingly slower, the invincibility music is slower and Elijah when invincible is getting more slower. When I died the on the first boss level, it triggered a huge glitch. The music stopped but instead of dying, Elijah turned around slowly, snarling and fists clenched. When he finally was facing me, his eyes were glowing red. Elijah says "No". In curiosity, I pressed the "X" button to continue. Elijah said "You've killed me one too many times, do you like killing me or are you just stupid?" an option box appeared that said "Chill, its just a game" or "I'm just stupid". I hesitantly pressed "Chill its just a game". Elijah's eyes flashed and then he said in a demonic voice "CHILL, ITS JUST A GAME!?! TO YOU MAYBE, THIS IS MY LIFE!" The PS4 turned off by itself, I gave the PS4 a long good look, and went on to play Super Smash Bros. for Wii U a little bit more. A few minutes later, the PS4 turned on by itself. The Plus Interactive logo was playing, but it was different, the music was satanic. I was like "What is with the change of the music anyway?" Then, in the main menu, I see no Elijah Eubank coming. Then, I went to the 9th save file (Yes, there are nine save files like Shovel Knight does) and this time when the level loaded, the music was playing backwards, wide eyed, my eyes were glued to the TV, I no longer had any control over the game, the intro played out. After a few seconds of the normal intro, instead of having Elijah calling out Gannon, Computero, and Cranky to stop the airship and rescue Sophia before it's too late, an text box appears and it says "What a horrible night to have a curse!" The screen turned black and it fades to the night sky and Elijah gets super angry and breaks the airship in half. The Boot-bots and Dora fall to the ground, Elijah picks up Cranky Kong and hits Dora using Cranky Kong as a blunt object. Elijah towers over Dora and does the twister attack. When Elijah comes out of the twister, he was holding Dora's severed head and Dora's body lays bloody on the ground. Elijah then runs away, and into a level called "Level 0" "You Can't Turn Back". The music played backwards as it loaded. As it loaded I decided to turn off the game but my console wouldn't shut off, so I tried opening it but it wouldn't open. When "Level 0" loaded Elijah was still holding Dora's severed head and his eyes were still glowing. Elijah harshly said "Think you can get rid of me that easy? Eh?" He stands there, grabs Cranky by using him as a blunt object again, and the music played backwards still. Everything in the setting of the level looked dead, the trees were wilted and leaf free, all the enemies Elijah (or any hero) would normally encounter were already dead, and as the level progressed, the ground slowly turned darker and darker, eventually the trees were engulfed by flames that didn't die. It looked like the biblical portrayal of hell. When Elijah sees Computero Botbolt, he tried to runaway, but Elijah used Dora's severed head (yes he was holding the head as he ran the whole time) as a weapon and threw it at Computero. Computer blew up into bits as Elijah reached a checkpoint. After the checkpoint, Gannon Scheer looked at Elijah with this terrified expression. Gannon got on his knees and begged Elijah for mercy. It zoomed up on Elijah’s bloodied face, and then Elijah home-runs Gannon with Cranky Kong as a blunt object. When I move Elijah to the end of the level, it cuts to black, then shows Elijah's bloodied face with the text that says "Your'e next!" in bloody font, then it fades to Cranky Kong staring at the screen for 20 seconds, looking like he just seen something horrible. Then, Cranky speaks: "Hello. If you are watching this, TAKE THE GAME OUT NOW! And run far away from here as possible before he comes!" Then a loud bump was heard. Cranky ran and said: "Oh god! He's here! Run away! Don't look at the screen! It's what he wants you to do!" I was scared but I didn't do what he said. Then, the bump grew louder and I heard a reversed Sonic CD US Boss theme in the background. Then, I saw a figure walking towards my screen. It was Elijah Eubank, and he had dark crimson red eyes. His palms were huge like he could crush a person to death and has a deformed head. I was scared and I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran away from my dorm. Elijah screamed with a demonic voice: "You forgot to leave without me! Looks like you are next!" I ran and I can see him behind me very angry. I took the bootleg copy to GameStop and bought the real copy. Next, I ran into a police station to tell them what's going on. Then they took me in, called my family, and telled them I was imagining stuff. A few days later, I went back into my dorm. It wasn't damaged, so I managed to sleep there tonight. During that night, I heard the loud bumps and my computer turned on and played the Sonic CD US Boss theme in reverse. I saw Elijah out my window. He said: "Welcome to your doom!" Be careful now, if you see the bootleg copy of MegaToon1234 Adventure that contains the huge glitch, murder, and Elijah with dark crimson red eyes, huge palms, and a deformed head, don't buy and watch it! Otherwise, you will hear something bad happening just like he did! OR DESTROY IT! Category:Creepypasta Category:MegaToon1234's pages